


Family Bonding

by BrightnessOfAStar



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Family, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightnessOfAStar/pseuds/BrightnessOfAStar
Summary: For ideas why not Atreus and the World serpent having a cute interactions? And Dad!Kratos being worried AF?-> @SealUwUThank you, I had fun with this one. ✌





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SealUwU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SealUwU/gifts).



"Please father? I won't go any place either of us are unfamiliar with! I promise!" 

"Do not whine, boy. You are not a dog." 

The god watched as his son huffed and pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and scuffing the tip of his shoe into the floorboard. 

Kratos watched him for a moment, considering. "...Boy." Atreus glanced up at his father and said man couldn't help but soften his features at the sight. 

His son really did just want to go out and play. He was a kid, afterall. He gave his boy a nod. "Be close, bring your bow. Come back before the sun sets. Where will you go?" 

The god watched with warm affection as his boy noticeably lit up, smiling widely up at him before turning and rushing to collect his journal. 

"The river!" Kratos hummed, slightly frowning again. "Don't step foot in the water. Take the boat if you must." 

He knew his boy was curious but too excited to stop and ask, the boy stopping abruptly at the door and turning to look at him with furrowed eyebrows. 

"Okay, I guess." The young god shrugged and threw a smile to his father, waving bye and thanking him again before heading out.


	2. Chapter 2

The river was big enough that it didn't freeze over, making traveling by boat still possible. It didn't make it any easier for a child, though. 

Atreus hadn't realized how heavy the thing was, having to dig his heels into the snow and push with all his might. Luckily the boat was only a few inches from the river and he made it in a few moments. 

Panting a few times and wiping the sweat from his brow, Atreus grabbed the paddles and hopped in. He's never rown a boat before, he hoped he could impress his father by saying he did it well. Maybe he'd even let him do it next time.

While sitting down and and starting to row Atreus started thinking about everything the two of them have been through. 'Father's been trying so hard to help me get over mom...but he's sad too, right..?'

Shivering, Atreus frowned in concentration while gazing out at the river, making sure he was heading where was trying to. 'I don't know how to help...would he even let me..?'

Atreus jumped, startled, when he bumped into something. Glancing up the boy smiled, forgetting his previous worries in favor of quickly standing up, nearly toppling himself over, and waving at his recently made friend. "Jormungander!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is kind of short, sorry.

The giant serpant surprisingly seemed to hear the boy calling him and slowly turned his head, eyes spotting the boy. "Oootaaa keerrrreee eeeeooooi?" Atreus, recognizing a few words, tried his best to respond. "Aaaatttteee..keerrrreee...eeeoiiiee?" The conversation seemed to take off after that.

Eventually Atreus's legs started to hurt making him sit down. Noticing his journal he picked it up and opened it, turning to a blank page and sketching out his friend while simultaneously speaking to them. 

Do to the boy getting lost in his drawing he didn't see the curious head tilt of the serpent, it leaning in and looking from far over Atreus, catching his attention while doing so. 

"...oh! Want to see?" Atreus turned and lifted his journal, the serpant glancing over it. After a few moments the snake seemed to nod, politely complimenting the boy. Atreus smiled. "Heh, thanks."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is short, too. @_@

The boy had been gone too long. The head said to "Trust the lad, he knows how to fight." But he was only a boy, his boy. Glancing up at the darkening sky the retired god hastily made his way to the lake.

Walking around the shore Kratos felt his heart plummet. The boat was on the shoreline. But it was empty. Tightening his grip on his axe the man took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. He'd have to have a talk with his son about keeping promises. 

Knowing his boy wanted to go to the river, he knew he couldn't have gone far. Despite having an occasional attitude he was quite obedient. But his strength and Knowledge on battle is...

"Boy! Boy, where are you?!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Ahahah! Jormungander, this is amazing!" Clinging to giant blue scales a young god was smiling wide and looking over a vastness of water and trees.

Sighing happily the boy just stared. He was so happy to be here. To be alive and with father. To- "Boy..!" Nearly toppling over Atreus gasped and clutched harder at the scales. 

Looking down and seeing who was talking Atreus relaxed. "Father!" After a few more moments of observing, though, the young god swallowed thickly. His father did not look happy.

Glaring up at his young son on top of the giant Serpent he made a calm gesture to come down. Sighing, the young demi god made his way to the edge of Jormungander and hopped into his father's awaiting arms which held him tight even after catching and lowering him.

"Uh...father..?" Atreus tilted his head and stayed still as his father tightened his arms even more in what Atreus was starting to suspect was a hug. 

"You were foolish, boy. You didn't heed your promise. You were late and could of gotten hurt."

Atreus slumped a bit, feeling guilty. "...Sorry. I forgot the time because I was having fun with Jormungander." Finally Kratos pulled back and observed the still-watching Serpent. "...I see." Truth be told, the god still didn't know what to think of the giant, but it seemed kind enough to his son. 

"Let us head back home. You are to go to bed an hour early for your negligence."

"Aww, fine."


End file.
